Just Ask Me
by capsiclerogers
Summary: There are lot of rumors about Logan circulating the hallways of my school. He neither personally confirms nor denies them. Probably because no one asks for his side of the story. Maybe it's time someone should. Cargan.
1. Rumor Has It

**I know I'm really indecisive on which stories to start, but I typed this out during school today because I don't know... It just came to** me.  
><strong>This was actually even longer... I only took part of the actual chapter. It was so long I don't even know why!<br>So you might kill me because I probably ended it at a very frustrating part... You'll see what I'm talking about. :)**

* * *

><p><em>April 5, 2012<em>

_ Humans have a nasty habit of forming a preconceived judgment before we actually take the time to get to know someone. Now I'm not going to pretend that I'm any different; after all, it _is_ a human trait. It starts off with the truth, and that's when people start manipulating and exaggerating it. Whether intentional or not, I guess it all depends. It gets crazier and crazier as it starts circulating around, and eventually they just stick. Like labels on cans. No one bothers to find out what _really_ happened. Maybe we're all just ignorant. I don't know, or perhaps they truly believe that everything they hear is the truth._

_Now I want to talk about this boy, Logan Mitchell. He's quite a mystery if you ask me. He's usually quiet in class and at school, and you'd think he's a wallflower. Okay, maybe not a wallflower. He just doesn't seem to seek for attention, always kind of minding his own business. He's brilliantly smart, that Logan. And this is where it gets confusing for me. He goes to pretty much every school and social event. I have no idea for what reason because as far as my understanding goes, it doesn't seem he'd quite fit in with the partying crowd. Anyway, but you hear stories. Frankly, I'm not even sure how all these stories of him began. He seems like a shy person, like a pretty nice person. But I'm forced anyway to listen to all these rumors about him. And boy, they're _crazy_. I think the most recent one I've heard is that he gave two dudes on the football team head at the same time at a party last week. Insane, huh? There was one from a year ago that baffled me. It was that he brought a lot of crack to this girl's party and the cops were called on them. I don't think he got caught though. Or any of them for that matter. But I couldn't see that happening, I really couldn't. Oh, and today, I heard these two guys talking about how Logan fucked a guy in the locker rooms after school._

_ Anyway, despite all these rumors, in a way, I just want to ask Logan about them. I wouldn't know how to approach him though. I've never even heard him talk, unless he's answering a question in class. My best friend, James, suggested I go to a party and watch Logan for myself. There's a big party at this rich girl Mercedes' house tonight, and I guess I'm going now. I actually am currently waiting for James to show up. I don't know how I really feel about him… I'm trying to remain neutral and not consider the things I hear about him, but it's not as easy as it seems. You can't help but wonder _if_ the things you hear are true. You just can't._

"Carlos?"

I snap my notebook shut and roll off my bed, smoothing out my chambray button up and skinny khakis.

"Hey, you ready?" James asks, peeking his head into the doorway of my bedroom.

"Yeah, let's go," I reply as I grab a black jacket hanging on my closet door handle and then follow him down the stairs.

"Were you just journaling?" James pulls open the front door.

A cool breeze sweeps past us and we walk out in to the chill evening, shivering as we adjust ourselves to the cold. We shut the door behind us and head towards the car.

"Yeah. Helps me collect my thoughts," I admit, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Yeah?" he chuckles, firing up the ignition and backing out of my driveway. "What were you writing about anyway? Logan?"

I don't answer, because I don't know how to. I guess I'm just obvious like that.

"Yeah."

"Why are you intrigued by him anyway?"

"I hear so many things about him. It's just I'm curious to find out what he's really like behind all these rumors. I just want to know." I pause for a moment as I gaze out at the moon that is shining bright in the jet black sky, dotted by tiny stars. "Do you think anyone even asks him about them, for the sake of finding out the truth?"

"What is there to know? Look, Carlos, there _is_ a lot of gossip but it's always mainly about the same things. He bangs someone, he does drugs, blah blah blah. That must say _something_ about his character," James points out.

It's easy for everyone to just come to that conclusion, but to me it just doesn't seem right. I have this gut feeling that he's not as simple as people think he is.

As we draw closer to the house, we can hear the heavy bass thumping and shaking the entire neighborhood, a sign that we are near. James pulls over to the side and we walk to the scene of the part. When we enter the house, we are immediately surrounded by sweaty, inebriated teenagers with red cups filled with alcohol in their clammy hands, swaying and grinding to the beat of the music. The sight isn't all that pleasant, but I'm here to find Logan.

I turn to James, about to notify him that I'm going to go in further to search for the enigmatic brunette, only to discover he has already left my side. Heaving a sigh, I travel deeper into the house. I reach the living room, and I scan around the room. There. I see him sitting on the sofa with a pretty blonde laughing and chatting in a relatively hushed manner. She looks extremely into him, although I can't say the same for him. I approach the two slowly, thinking of what to say when I get there.

"What do you say we get out of here?" the girl flirts, batting her false lashes.

"Um, it's fine," he chuckles. "I'll stay here."

She pouts.

"Come on, we can do _anything you want_," she purrs, taking his hand and tugging at it.

I can't watch this. I feel sorry for Logan.

"He said no, Blondie," I hear myself say.

The two on the couch face me, one relieved and the other irritated.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she fires at me, her perfectly shaped and drawn in eyebrows pushed together and her glossed up lips curled downward.

"His boyfriend, you slut."

She gasps and stomps out of the room.

"Thanks, _boyfriend_," he laughs, taking a swig from his beer bottle. "I'm not drunk enough to tap _that_."

I flash him a small smile and I sit down next to him.

"What's your name?"

"Carlos," I reply coolly. "And you're Logan right?"

"Yeah."

I stare into his deep brown eyes, trying to read any emotion but I think he's a pretty drunk. I can't see much. He looks detached and distant.

"So do you need something, Carlos?"

"No, um, I just—nothing, nevermind."

Logan flashes a toothy grin and hands me his bottle.

"Here, drink some. You look tense. Just relax, alright? You can't enjoy parties without getting a little tipsy."

I blink at him, and then take the drink from him. I put my lips to the bottle and pour the liquid into my mouth. The beer runs down my throat, making me cough out of disgust. I now remember why I don't drink. Logan finds amusement in my reaction.

"That's alright, it's not for everyone. Beer has… an acquired tasted," he says.

"Yeah…"

"You're a silent guy, aren't you?" Logan teases.

I peer up at him while he downs the rest of the bottle. I hold my hand out and offer him a dance. Logan looks at me skeptically and half-laughs.

"I don't dance much," he confesses, slapping his hand into mine.

We help each other stand up from the sofa and stroll towards the middle of the room where all the smashed boys and girls are shamelessly dry humping each other sort of in sync with the beat.

"Don't you come to parties like this on a regular basis?"

"Yeah, but I'm not usually up for much dancing."

He pulls me in front of him, hands placed on my hips, his crotch to my ass, and starts grinding me to the beat. I blush like crazy. This is not what I had in mind! I mean, I thought we were just gonna dance, you know, like normal buddies.

The most awkward part is that I think we were both getting turned on. The upbeat music transitions to a slow song and Logan sloppily turns me over and jerks me into his arms. His hands are still on my waist, and I awkwardly plop my arms onto his shoulders, intertwining my fingers behind his neck. I can smell the strong stench of alcohol as he breathed.

"You're cute," he giggles, snuggling in closer.

"And you're drunk," I answer, pushing him back and creating a little bit of distance between us.

"So?"

He scans around the room, and wonders aloud, "Is there anymore beer?"

"Okay, that's quite enough alcohol for you, buddy."

I grab his hand and roughly set them back on my hips, attempting to get him to slow dance with me again. He immediately takes his hands away and walks, er, stumbles to the counter and cracks open another beer. I sigh and follow him, ready to coax him out of this. Maybe James was right. Maybe the rumors were true.

Before I could reach for his drink, he snatches my hand and pulls me through the house and up the stairs.

"Where are we going, Logan?"

"You'll see," he slurs, staggering up the steps.

"He drags me into a dark room and flicks on the light. I think it's Mercedes' room. Logan closes the door and pushes me onto the bed. "Take off your clothes, now."

* * *

><p><strong>HA. I ended it right when it became all sexy.<br>****Sorry though, it was the only good place to cut it at. :P  
>Review? Should I continue with this? :D <strong>


	2. Something to Talk About

**So sorry if you thought they were going to have sex. :P They aren't.  
><strong>**But mayhaps in due time... ;) Like I said, I already finished the first two chapters so here's Chapter 2~.  
><strong>**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I shriek, falling onto the bed.<p>

Logan doesn't answer. He continues to straddle me and leans down for a kiss.

"Logan, I'm _not_ having sex with you," I whine, prying him off. Oh God. What did I get myself into?

"I thought that was what you wanted!" he huffs. He literally sounds like a kid now.

"What? Why would you think that?"

I push him off to the side and prop myself up to face him beside me on the bed.

"It's what everyone wants," he replied, almost with anger. He isn't shouting or raising his voice, but I can sense the venom and bitterness behind the words.

"Logan, that's not what _I_ want," I reassure. "More importantly, is that what you want?"

He stares blankly ahead before quietly whispering, "No."

"Then why do you offer if you don't want to?"

He suddenly glares at me and stands up, taking a few steps to the right as he searches for his balance.

"If you're not going to fuck me, then leave me alone. Stop asking me pointless questions."

I am dumbfounded. Why is he so mad at me? I'm just trying to help him.

"Logan, I just want to know why you let people use you like this," I explain, my voice remaining leveled and calm. But the truth is, I am shaking so badly.

"I don't need you to _psychoanalyze_ me," he hisses. "Haven't you heard the rumors? I'm a whore. Just ask around and you'll know why. Now go away."

I get up, eyes still glued to the distressed brunette who is burning holes in the carpet with his gaze, cheeks red from the alcohol rushing through his system. Well, and probably rage.

I walk out the door feeling shittier than ever before. I can feel my tears starting to sting my eyes. I want to help Logan. People are using him, taking advantage of him, and it's almost like he's _okay_ with it. He was honest with me for a second, just one, but it was long enough for me to know that the real Logan is hiding in there somewhere. He's broken. He needs me. I know it. I'm going to figure him out.

I advance down the stairs, body trembling as people stare at me. The thing I want to do most is to get the hell out of here, so I pat my pockets for my phone so I can call James. Only my phone isn't on me anymore.

It suddenly dawns on me that my phone is probably upstairs in Mercedes' room. I had it in my back pocket, and it must've fallen out. I race back up the steps to retrieve my phone. I can't help thinking about awkward it is to just walk back in after getting kicked out. I push open the door and am about to say something, when my eyes widen at the sight of Logan on top of the same blonde whore that was talking to him earlier. They were ravaging each other's faces and moaning loudly, and probably exaggeratedly too. No one moans like that. They barely pay any attention to me.

"Sorry, I think I left my phone here," I murmur, face incarnadining as I rush in to search for my phone.

They pull apart and watch me scurry frantically around the room as I desperately look for my phone. God damn it, where is the stupid device?

"You know what, I'm just going to ask Mercedes to give it back to me at school when she finds it," I blurt and make a B-line for the door.

I flick my eyes to Logan and send him a sad, disapproving glance before exiting the room. I shut the door and close my eyes, taking deep slow breaths. I can't believe he's about to sleep with that… slut! She probably has herpes that have herpes.

"Carlos, hey!"

I turn to the left and see James come towards me.

"Hey," I grimly answer.

"What were you just doing—did you have sex with Logan?" he gasps, impressed I think.

James' smile is so big that I'm fighting the urge to knock it off his pretty little face.

"No, God, relax," I grumble. "I can't find my fucking phone."

"It's not in the room you just left?" he asks, stepping up about to open the door.

I slap his hand away.

"You don't wanna go in there," I warn, swallowing the puke rising up in my esophagus. The thought of him having sex with that chick makes me sick.

"Why not?"

"You just don't. Can we leave?" I clutch my pounding head and fix my eyes at the stair case.

James shoots me a concerned look, but I avoid his eyes by heading down to the first floor again.

"Hey, what happened?" James finally questions me, following me out the front door and out onto the sidewalk.

"Nothing."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing. You know you can tell me anything, right? _Even_ if you had hot steamy sex with—"

I abruptly stopped and sharply turned to my best friend.

"I'm going to stop you right there, James. Look, we didn't have sex okay? Can you _please_ shut up about that, Jesus Christ!"

"I'm not going to shut up if you don't tell me why you're so damn irritable! I've never seen you like this. Maybe you had too much to drink."

"I didn't drink anything."

"Then why are you acting this way? _Could you please just tell me what happened tonight_?" James begs.

"Fine," I give in reluctantly. "We were talking and I invited him to dance. We danced for a bit…"

"Like grinding dancing?" James teases, raising his eyebrows seductively.

"…Yeah, but that's beside the point. Fast forward, okay? He leads me into Mercedes' room and, like, jumps me."

"And the bad part is…?"

"The _bad part_, James, is that he thinks that's what I had wanted all along. He's used to people using him as one night stands. I didn't want to have sex with him. It _appalls_ me that he jumps to that conclusion. I mean, does it happen so often to him? That he just expects it now?"

"Okay, so if you didn't have sex with him, what happened?"

"Then I asked him why he would assume that," I continue. "He got really mad at me, but for a second, he seemed almost vulnerable. Like almost ashamed of himself. He talks about himself in such a degrading manner it makes me nauseous just _thinking_ about it."

James takes a moment to just absorb all the information. I can tell, he has this thinking face on. Makes him look kind of constipated.

"And then you just… left?"

"Yeah, what other choice did I have?" I shrug.

"So why didn't you let me go into the room to get your phone just now…?"

"What do _you_ think, James?"

"…Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Look Carlos," he begins with a sigh, "you're a great guy but you tend to get into others' businesses that don't necessarily concern you. Logan isn't your charity case, alright? You can't make someone tell you anything, and you can't force change upon someone else."

James sternly looks at me, letting me know he's dead serious.

"You know I won't James. If you had seen the look on his face—"

James holds up his hand.

"_No_ Carlos, don't. You tried your best. Respect his wishes."

"Fine," I lie, knowing very well I won't.

James nods and begins moving towards his parked vehicle somewhere down the road again. I follow him.

"So how was _your_ night?"

"Good," he replies, "but you should probably drive."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Sure, hand over the keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda on the short side, but I'll make the next chapters longer. :3<br>****I just didn't want to make this one too long.  
><strong>**Reviews are nice things that motivate me, yup.**

**So a question: What do you think Carlos is going to do on Monday? Approach Logan? Ignore him? **


	3. La La La Lies

**Sorry about the slow updates (for all my stories!) I've been sick all week long... and it's my spring break. :(  
><strong>**To be quite honest, I don't like how this chapter starts lol but I changed it so many times if I change it again I might just smash the computer in so...**

******I want to thank Sum1cooler for his super kind shout out in his story! I love you so much. :'')  
><strong>**And thus, I wanted to dedicate this entire story to him because he's so awesome and talented and you all should read his stories. It literally doesn't matter which one because I love all his stories!**

* * *

><p>I see Logan sitting by the curb in the parking lot, sketching in a black notebook. He glances up occasionally; I think he's drawing a car. I combat the urge to walk up to him and talk to him, reminding myself I'm waiting for Mercedes to arrive. I really need my phone.<p>

I sigh and continue to scan around the parking lot in search of a pink Mercedes convertible… Haha, Mercedes with a Mercedes-Benz. I chuckle to myself. A bright pink car rolls into the lot and is sloppily parked into one of the spaces reserved for seniors. The engine is turned off and the preppy blonde steps out. I approach her, shouting her name.

"Ugh, not so loud," she hisses. "I have a _killer _hangover."

I wasn't surprised. I heard that she passed out at her own party.

"Sorry," I say. "I was just wondering if you found my phone. I think I left it in your room."

"Sorry, I didn't find a phone. Now excuse me, I don't feel so well," she groans, running past me.

I let out a breath of defeat and prepare to turn around. As soon as I take one step back, I run into Logan.

"I'm so sorry," I stammer, side stepping in fear of angering him. "See you around."

"Wait," he calls after me. He pulls out my iPhone from his back pocket and dangles it in the air. "I have it."

I smile gratuitously and take the phone from him. "Thanks Logan."

I make the move to leave but he pulls me back.

"Carlos, I want to apologize for last night," he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to force myself onto you. And I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Eh, you were drunk. It's understandable."

"It's not an excuse. The last thing I want to do is to make you uncomfortable. Just please respect my privacy, alright? Is that a fair trade?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, sorry for prying."

"It's not a problem. I'll see you around, Carlos."

He grins and runs off, the black sketch pad kept under his arm.

I watch him take off, butt wriggling in his tight black jeans. I can't really blame anyone for wanting to hit that. Logan _is_ extremely attractive. But he doesn't seem to have any respect for himself, that's the issue.

"So besides checking Logan's ass out, what are we doing?"

I jump at the sound of James' voice and turn bright red.

"I'm not checking his butt out," I insist, pulling my friend along. "Let's go."

James chuckles and follows me.

"Don't be so upset, Carlos. I was kidding. You know, you're really touchy on all subjects concerning Logan. Is there a reason why?" James winks and wiggles his eyebrows.

I swear to God if my face heats up even more I might just explode. Instead of answering, I pick up m pace and open the door, purposely shutting it in James' face after I enter the school corridors. I hear a muffled grumble through the thick glass door and it opens, a mad brunette stomping in behind me.

"You're an asswipe," James growls. "But that doesn't make you love Logan any less."

"Oh my God, please stop!" I cry, walking again.

"Carlos!"

My head turns to the left and I see my friend Camille running up to me, her brown curls bouncing.

"Is it true?" she gasps, bending at the waist trying to catch her breath.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"That you slept with Logan!" she shrieks. "_Everyone's_ talking about it."

Instead of thinking of something to respond with, I storm off and down the busy hallways. I hear James' footsteps echo behind me, racing after me. I don't slow down though.

"Carlos, slow down!" James pants as he finally reaches me. "Are you okay?"

I turn sharply into halt and slump onto a nearby bench. I clutch my face, on the verge of tears. "No, I'm not. Why would people think that?"

"You were seen entering a bedroom with him, and those rumors about him don't exactly help."

"So?" It's none of their business."

"We're high schoolers, it's always our business when it's not," James sighs. "If that makes sense… Anyway, don't take it to the heart. Let it go."

"It's not fair for Logan. This'll only add more to his reputation."

"Carlos, leave the poor kid alone. Stop trying to help him. He made it clear he didn't want you to interfere with his life, didn't he?"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna," I mutter, glancing around the halls for any signs of Logan.

"You promised me," he reminds me, as if guilt tripping me would sway my decision.

"Yeah, well doesn't mean I'm going to keep them," I retort, feeling frustrated now. I don't need this shit from my friend. I'll admit I feel bad for saying that to James, but he's seriously irritating me right now. I stand up and notify him that I'm going to find Logan.

I swing my backpack over my right shoulder and cautiously walk down the hallway. I can feel the eyeballs of my peers burning through me, minds probably racing with the latest variation of gossip they had heard about me and Logan. This whole thing irks me.

I look straight ahead, and I see the boy I am looking for. A tiny smile forms on my face and I approach him at a brisk pace. Before I reach him, two boys swiftly passes by the dark-haired boy and delivers a squeeze to his butt. Surprised, Logan yelps and whirls around.

"You like that, don't you?" the jock teases, exchanging laughter with his idiot friend. The two douchebags walk off, but not before muttering that dreaded word I absolutely detest: "_Whore_."

I give them both death stares and continue walking to Logan.

"Hey," I greet.

He peers to the side and forces the fakest smile I've ever witnessed before.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Did you hear the rumors?" I murmur, paranoid someone is listening in on the conversation.

"Which ones?" he laughs.

"That we had sex last night," I nervously tell him, fondling the opening of my sleeve. "It's not true."

"Rumors usually aren't," he simply states. "Sorry it makes you uncomfortable, but that's kind of what you get for associating yourself with me. Did you need something?"

I gawk at him, mouth agape.

"And you don't care?"

"About the rumors? Eh," Logan shrugs.

"Well, then how about the fact that that sleaze ball squeezed your ass and called you a 'whore?'" I challenge, shuddering at the sound of the word that slipped past my mouth. It really is such an ugly word.

He heaves a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal, Carlos," he huffs, closing his locker door and brushing past me.

"Yes it is! That's completely inappropriate and revolting. They treat you with no respect!" I shout.

He abruptly spins around, facing me with fixed eyebrows and clenched fists. "Carlos, stop. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't need your sympathy or your concerns."

"I care about you," I blurt. Frankly, I don't even know where that came from. I just met him; it's not possible for me to 'care about him,' considering we kind of made horrible first impressions on each other. But there was _something_ about Logan that continuously reels me in, despite the fact he probably hates me.

Logan gives me a look of disbelief and shakes his head.

"No, shut up. No one else does, so why would you?"

"I'm not everyone else. Logan I may not know you but I actually do know that you're intelligent. I notice all the good grades you get and so I don't understand why you treat yourself like you're worthless."

"I never called myself worthless."

"Well, you sure act like it," I harshly say. "You don't mind lies about you are spreading like freaking wildfire, lies about you bringing drugs to parties and having sex with everyone—you don't mind it at all?"

He stays silent as he glares at the lockers, lips trembling and eyes glistening with tears. I don't lower my piercing gaze; I keep on staring at him.

"Who said they were lies?" he finally says, his last attempt at shaking me off before leaving.

By now my mind is going numb. I'm growing less and less sane by the moment as I try to decipher Logan. What does he mean they aren't lies? They are lies aren't they? My initial thought was to pursue him, but I don't think that would help. I'd end up pushing him further away. The bell rings, reminding me I am at school and reluctantly, I head to my first class of the day.

* * *

><p>"I'm a failure," I sigh, shoving my tray of food away from me. Any sight or smell of food repulses me right now. "I'm such a failure."<p>

James raises an eyebrow and sets his apple down on the table.

"What's your problem?"

"You wanna know the problem?" I turn to him, my eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. "My problem is Logan. I can't get through to him."

James rolls his eyes and continues munching on his apple.

"Obsessed," he mutters in between bites.

"I'm not obsessed."

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" he asks with his mouth full, chewed up pieces of fruit spraying in my face. I'm sure he's doing this on purpose just to aggravate me.

I glower at him and wipe my face free of James saliva.

"I don't like him like that."

"Ha!" he snorts. "And I'm ugly."

"Well…" I begin, smirking at his insulted face.

"You know what, because I'm a great friend, I'm going to _ignore that_," he tells me, eyes narrowed. "And, I'm going to give you a great tip because I'm a great friend. Invite him to watch a movie or something. Or to dinner. I don't know, do something nice for him. Maybe then he'll open up to you, yeah?"

"That's the dumbest—wait that's actually good!"

I give James a big hug before I collect my things and prepare my search for Logan again. It takes me a while to find him. I check his locker, his classrooms, and even the bathroom before I catch him in the library, nose stuck in a book in a deserted aisle.

"Logan," I say, breathless.

I slump down next to him, although he pretends he doesn't notice me. His eyes are still fixed on the pages in front of his face, purposely giving me the silent treatment.

"Are you stalking me now?" he finally inquires, still not meeting my eyes.

"I'm _sorry_. Please let me make it up to you?"

He sets the book down and makes eye contact with me, impatiently waiting for me to proceed.

"Come over to my house for dinner tonight. My mom's a great cook; she makes the best mac and cheese," I propose with a chipper smile.

"And why should I give you another chance to interrogate me?" he sarcastically remarks.

"No personal, prying questions to make you uncomfortable," I promise him, physically crossing my heart with my finger.

His lips curl into a half-grin and he rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?" he asks me.

I really don't know the answer to that, so I just smile back and crook my head.

"Just something about you that I can't bear to not understand… I don't know, it doesn't really make much sense." I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"Are you confessing your undying love for me?" he jokes, winking and elbowing me.

I break into fits of giggles, his arm jabbing my ticklish sides. I try to push his arm away from me.

"Oh, ticklish?" he notices, raising his eyebrows. He continues to poke me, and I try my hardest to suppress my laughter; my attempts are futile.

The cranky librarian pokes her head into the aisle and shushes us, her bony finger up to her lips, and she angrily walks off, heels clacking.

"Oops," I whisper, stifling my laughter.

Logan silently laughs at me, and I continue grinning like an idiot. It's a weird feeling. It feels like I've known Logan for a while. He's an easy person to talk to, and his laugh is positively infectious. I let my eyes linger a little at Logan as he regains his composure and grabs the book he place beside him, flipping to the page he left off on.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I blink three times and realize he's talking to me.

"Like what?" I avert my eyes to the shelves of books in front of us.

"Nevermind. And yes, I would love to."

I give him a puzzled look.

"I would love to go to your house for dinner," he clarifies.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school?"

"Sure," he responds.

I stand up and point towards the entrance of the library.

"I should probably go back to James. Poor guy is eating all alone," I remember.

He nods and gestures to his book.

"I have company. Go ahead. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I say, backing out of the aisle. As I make my way to the door, I bite my lip, fighting the smile threatening to grow. I can't help it though! The same thought is replaying over and over again in my head: Logan's coming to my house for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Cargan makes me cry with joy.<br>****Seriously they're just so damn cute ugh~. Perfect friendship and perfect relationship.  
><strong>

**By the way, if you want to hear a sad, beautiful song with excellent lyrics and piano, listen to "Keep Rising" by Jack's Mannequin.  
><strong>**The lead singer, Andrew McMahon, is my favorite person in the entire world right now and the song's about his struggle with leukemia!  
><strong>**Plus he's cute so that's a win right? ;D**

**Moving on, what did you think? :)  
><strong>**I want to know why you think that Logan is okay with all these rumors. :D**


End file.
